


And There She Was

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: After the battle of Haven in V5, Team RWBY returns to their inn to rest and recover, but someone finds it hard to sleep.





	And There She Was

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a quick RWBY story. Just a thought I had to get out.

Yang couldn't sleep.

She should've been able to. She was exhausted. But sleep would not come.

_She_...was here. Yang could feel her presence. 

Careful not to wake Ruby, Yang got up and crept to the door. She snuck down the hall to the main room and stopped.

They hadn't expected Blake to show up so, of course, they didn't have a room for her. She had insisted the couch was okay. 

And so, there she was. Like nothing happened. Like she had never been away. Like she hadn't...

Yang sighed.

Too much had happened tonight: Raven. Cinder. The relic. She couldn't process it all.

She could hear Blake's breathing. It was a sound she hadn't heard in so long, but she knew it immediately. It went straight to her heart and tore her up inside. 

And yet.

It was like hearing an old favorite song for the first time in years. She had missed that sound.

Yang smiled. 

It was such a simple thing for Blake to show up. And suddenly everything was complicated.

She turned and went back to her room, unaware of the amber eyes watching her go.


End file.
